


Better Dead Than Alive, Better Free Than Caged

by Dance_Addict_19



Category: Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood Kink, Car Accidents, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, The boys are good actors, and are in love, descriptions of injuries and suicide/murder but not too in depth, i guess, mild though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29948403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dance_Addict_19/pseuds/Dance_Addict_19
Summary: Ethan and Evan got in a horrible car crash on the way to Mark's house. Evan didn't make it, but Ethan is recovering in the hospital almost suspiciously well. Mark decides to pay Ethan a visit before heading to Evan's funeral.orDark and Blank devised a plan to rid themselves of their hosts, and now they have to play their roles so no one suspects them.
Relationships: Darkiplier/Blankgameplays, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Better Dead Than Alive, Better Free Than Caged

**Author's Note:**

> There's pretty much nothing for the Dark/Blank ship, and I needed it, so I wrote it. This is vaguely inspired by an acting class I took with a similar scene, though the characters obviously didn't have alter egos like this. It's my first work on ao3 so I apologize if it's formatted strangely; I'm used to Wattpad. I also wrote this pretty quickly, and though I edited it, a mistake or two may have slipped through.

Dark smoothed his hands down over his suit as he followed behind the nurse. This was all part of the plan, of course, but even so, there was something about hospitals that Dark just hated. Perhaps the remnants of Mark, who had been in one so many times, were why he felt that way - his host's fears were part of how he came to be. At least it wasn't Mark needing care this time, nor would it be ever again.

"You're sure he's alright?" Dark asked, letting more emotion shine through than he cared to admit. It worked with the act, though. Mark would be losing his mind right now, were he here, so Dark being worried helped sell his character.

The nurse smiled gently. "Yes, Ethan will be just fine. He definitely has a concussion, and he can't remember much about the accident or the day it happened, but he's strong." With a sigh, she added, "And he definitely wants to get out of here."

"I feel bad for not coming in sooner," Dark said, trying his best to sound guilty, "but I was so busy planning the funeral, and I didn't think I could handle seeing Ethan like that."

"I understand, and I'm sure he will too. He's such a kind soul when he isn't refusing his medication."

Dark chuckled, stopping in front of the door and peeking in through the window. Ethan - or, as he knew better, Blank - was lying down, looking for all the world as though he was peacefully asleep.

"Should I come back later?" Dark questioned, playing his part. "He probably needs the rest."

"No, no, he needs to eat his dinner anyway, and he's been asking for you."

Was that Blank playing Ethan, or did he truly want Dark there? Maybe he should have come to visit sooner.

The nurse took a tray of gross hospital food from a cart full of them and pushed open Blank's door. He didn't react. Dark bit down a pleased smile; Blank was a very good actor.

"You can take a seat right there, Mark," the nurse told Dark, gesturing to a chair by the head of the hospital bed. Blank began shifting as Dark sat, and the nurse hesitated a moment before placing the tray down. "Try and have him eat at least the sandwich, alright? I'll let you talk to him by yourself for a bit."

"Thank you."

Blank squinted against the bright hospital lighting as the nurse adjusted some sort of machinery by the door. The lights dimmed a little, suitable for a concussed person's sensitive eyes.

"Mark?" Blank croaked. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, Ethan, it's me. Can you sit up a little? The nurse just brought in your dinner."

Dark extended a hand to assist his supposed friend in sitting up, not that he needed it. Blank was fine; the crash hadn't been for him. As he fake struggled to keep his eyes open, he glanced over at the nurse, and then down to Dark's suit.

"Why do you look so fancy?" Blank asked, stalling until the nurse left. "Is a priest going to come in for my last rites or something?"

"Don't joke about that," Dark scolded. It hit harder than it should have. He knew Blank was fine, but there had been a miniscule chance he wouldn't have made it through. Any chance was too much of a chance, in his opinion. "You're going to be just fine, I promise. They say you've been doing remarkably well, besides for the concussion."

Blank huffed humorlessly. "Yes, the pounding headache is definitely a sign of doing well. Why are you dressed up though?"

The nurse was still in the room. Was she onto them? She couldn't be. Still, they needed to be careful. This was serious business, and if anyone noticed anything off, the plan would need to change drastically - and quickly. Dark combed his hand through his hair, putting on his best 'trying to hold it together' face.

"I'm going to the service in an hour."

"Service?"

Good, Dark thought. Ethan wouldn't have known about the service yet. He reached out and gently stroked his thumb over Blank's hand, looking down, because if he looked up, he wouldn't be able to help his satisfied grin. "For Evan."

Blank gave a noise of confusion.

"Right," Dark said, "the nurse said you were having trouble remembering the accident."

"Accident?" Blank demanded. Dark risked a glance up - Blank looked terrified. He was such a good actor. Finally, _finally_ , the nurse seemed close to leaving. She probably didn't want to be here when 'Ethan' started crying.

Dark nodded, swallowed. He had to nail this line. "You and Evan got in a car crash," he explained, gripping Blank's wrist just that much tighter. "The police think he was texting, and swerved into someone trying to avoid hitting the wall of the tunnel when he didn't turn in time. His phone was on, a message sent less than a minute before the crash."

"Mark," Blank gasped. "Evan - he's - "

"He's gone," Dark confirmed. "I'm sorry."

Blank fell back onto the bed, covering his mouth in pretend sorrow and horror. If he hadn't known this was all fake, Dark might have felt something close to sympathy. As it was, he smiled. The door had shut.

"Is she gone?" he whispered, leaning in close.

Blank's face fell flat, and he looked to Dark as his eyes began to fade to nothing. "She's gone."

Dark leaned forward to press a gentle kiss to Blank's cheek. "You're a brilliant actor," he whispered. "We're going to get away with it."

Blank sighed softly, enjoying the affection he still wasn't quite used to.

"How's Ethan?" Dark questioned.

"Dead."

"Good. He'd locked you in for far too long."

The car crash had, of course, been staged. They had planned everything, down to who Blank was going to crash the car into when he stole the wheel from Evan, who was an unfortunate but necessary casualty. Blank deserved more excitement than a simple shot to the heart as Dark had done to his own late host. Though in Dark's case, he had to move fast, because Mark could always tell the second Dark broke free. He couldn't risk anything special.

Blank was a beautifully violent soul when he was able to be, and his eyes had truly lit up like a night sky when Dark suggested such a heist. Mark had been gone for months by the time they had everything figured out. Ethan was close to realizing why his sleep was less than restful, and why his friend was acting slightly off. As much as Dark tried he could never get Mark just right. Mark was too soft, and too loud with his false egotism in a way Dark could never match. Blank, however, was playing Ethan perfectly. They had always been more similar, Ethan's insecurities closer to the surface than Mark's had been.

Dark dipped his head even lower to nip at Blank's ear and rested his hand over Blank's heart. Once his lover was out of this hellish building, Dark was going to give his precious beloved the ravaging he deserved. He felt Blank's heart pounding under his hand, sensing his intentions.

"I can't wait to have you all to myself," Dark murmured. "No one to get in my way."

Blank trembled.

"Just a little longer," Dark promised, sitting back up.

Blank met his eyes with a starstruck smile. He didn't understand how much he was loved, or why. It made Dark's bullet pierced heart ache. Mark had never appreciated Ethan the way Dark did Blank, and he was a fool for it. The two of them could have been nearly as beautiful as they were now, if only Mark hadn't been a rotten coward. It was no surprise Dark and Blank were so enraptured with each other - they were their hosts' darkest, innermost secrets personified. Everything Mark and Ethan hid from the world. They were better off dead where they couldn't hurt themselves anymore. It didn't matter anymore, as Dark reminded himself. Mark and Ethan were gone for good. They had made sure of that. Now that their hosts were taken care of, Dark and Blank could be free instead of locked up all the time. They could love the way their hosts never did.

Blank glanced behind Dark, out the window of his hospital room, checking for any nurses or doctors who might catch them. "I should eat that sandwich."

Ah, yes, the guise of being human they had to keep up for a few more days. Dark handed the sandwich over. "Ham and cheese," he noted. "How plain."

Blank giggled. "It's not that bad. I know you can only eat the fanciest of snobby food, but I like simple stuff every once in a while."

Dark wrinkled his nose. "That sandwich looks faker than our act."

Blank winked at him.

"How was it?" Dark asked after Blank had eaten a few bites in silence.

"The crash? Oh, it was incredible!" Blank's blacked out eyes formed those galaxies Dark was obsessed with, the stars swirling around where his pupils would have been. "Ethan knew right before I snatched the wheel that I was loose. I could feel his fear, Dark. It felt so good."

A genuine smile lit up Dark's face. "I'm glad you had fun."

"I went through the windshield too," Blank continued. "Ethan kept fighting me, trying to stand up to get to the ambulance, but I didn't let him. I think the blood loss was what finally got him; it was everywhere."

Dark licked his lips just thinking about it. He'd always had a thing for blood, be it his or someone else's. The mental image of Blank coated in blood... they'd have to play with that later. "Sounds thrilling."

"It really was. Dark, Ethan was _begging_. He was in so much pain. The glass went fully through his hand here, see? It was so cool."

Dark examined the scar on Blank's hand. Not huge, but it definitely looked like it would have hurt.

"Evan?"

"Died on impact."

"Good."

Ethan deserved to suffer for locking Blank away, but Evan had done nothing wrong. Though he was a necessary sacrifice, Dark hadn't wanted his death to be prolonged, which was why Blank had yanked the wheel to the left into the oncoming car instead of to the right into the tunnel wall. "And you got to the phone before anyone saw?"

"Of course I did," Blank scoffed, annoyed at being doubted. "The person we hit was too busy making sure his wife was alive to pay any attention to me sending a quick text to you."

Dark nodded. It had been the right decision to hit someone with a passenger after all. He had been a bit worried that more people meant more risk of being caught, but it had paid off, and choosing the old, dark tunnel that hardly anyone ever went through had been genius. The man and his wife Blank had crashed into drove through there every Saturday at seven a.m. and again at seven p.m., probably visiting the in-laws. It wasn't hard to convince Evan to take the shortcut, and Ethan hadn't noticed that his distraction that made them leave at just the right time wasn't actually his A.D.D.

"I'm proud of you," Dark said softly. Blank tensed. "No, I mean it. You were amazing, breaking out of Ethan's hold without him realizing until it was too late and setting the crash up so well. And your acting is perfect; even I was almost convinced."

"Dark," Blank whined, glancing down at the sandwich.

"You're so bad with praise," Dark commented. He took Blank's hand once more, rubbing the scar - Blank's freedom scar, different to the one on Dark's chest but just as important. "I'll have to get you used to it."

The swirling stars in Blanks eyes slowed to a slow twirl, hypnotizing and enticing, as he looked back up.

"I love you," Blank whispered. "I've never felt more alive than when I'm with you."

Dark ducked his head down, unable to handle the intensity of the emotions pouring out of his beloved. "I feel the same way. You make me feel whole."

Blank lifted Dark's chin up to press a quick kiss to his lips. "You should go to the funeral now," he said. "Play your part just a little longer, and then once I'm out of here we can start our forever."

"I'll visit you tomorrow."

"You better."

Dark stood, watching as Blank carefully schooled his eyes into the hazel ones Ethan used to have. They were nice, but they weren't magnetic the way Blank's were.

"You look a little grey," Blank warned.

"I can't help it around you," Dark told him. He focused on his skin, willing it to warm up a bit. Just a few more days until they were free. Until they never had to hide again. He glanced down at Blank, now sipping at the apple juice that had come with his sandwich, looking like a normal human named Ethan Nestor.

Time to play his own role.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Any suggestions/comments you may have would be appreciated :)


End file.
